This invention relates to a new and useful semi-recumbent bicycle. Specifically the invention relates to a novel semi-recumbent bicycle which may be operated by riders of many different sizes and that has a conventional wheelbase with greater stability, better handling and more maneuverability than is typically present in recumbent bicycles.
Semi-recumbent bicycles differ from conventional bicycles in that the semi-recumbent bicycle is constructed so that it may be operated by the rider from a reclining or semi-reclining position. The rider sits behind the pedals in a seat which is usually provided with a backrest, in a relatively horizontal position rather than the more vertical position normally assumed by the rider of a conventional bicycle.
Semi-recumbent bicycles have many advantages over conventional bicycles. The semi-recumbent bicycle is more aerodynamically efficient than a conventional bicycle because of the relatively horizontal position of the rider. Unlike a conventional bicycle, where the rider assumes a relatively vertical position with his or her legs extending downward in a generally vertical direction, in the case of a recumbent bicycle, the relative arrangement of the bicycle seat and pedals causes the legs of the rider to extend forward substantially parallel to the ground. The rider, instead of leaning forward into the wind as is true with conventional bicycles, is able to lean back, his or her body forming a sloping shape with respect to the forward direction.
Semi-recumbent bicycles are also regarded as safer than conventional bicycles because of the feet-forward riding position assumed by the rider of a semi-recumbent bicycle. The rider can brace himself or herself with his or her feet and is also better able to stay seated in the event of a head-on collision. The rider of a semi-recumbent bicycle has the ability, unlike in conventional bicycles, to brake with both feet should it be necessary. Braking capability is greater and the danger of being pitched forward is greatly reduced because of the low center of gravity and feet-forward riding position. Thus, a higher degree of deceleration and faster stops can be achieved by the rider of a semi-recumbent bicycle than by the rider of a conventional bicycle.
In addition, the seat on a semi-recumbent bicycle is generally larger, more comfortable, and provides better support for the rider's back than is true in conventional bicycles. The relatively horizontal position assumed by the rider also aids in comfort and allows the rider to cover greater distances with less fatigue since the rider's back is better supported and the upper torso and arms are relatively relaxed while full power is applied by the rider to the foot pedals.
It is also possible for the rider of a recumbent bicycle to more easily generate greater thrust power and more rapidly accelerate because the rider can brace himself or herself against the seat while pushing the foot pedals with his or her feet. There is also less wind resistance encountered by the rider of a recumbent bicycle because of the rider's relatively horizontal position with respect to the ground. In addition, easier cornering is possible since the pedals are generally high enough so that they will not hit the ground when cornering.
Notwithstanding the numerous advantages of semi-recumbent bicycles, they have not been as popular as conventional bicycles. This is due to the fact that many of the semi-recumbent bicycles of the prior art suffer from several drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, a major problem with recumbent bicycles of the prior art is that they have generally been designed with either relatively short or long wheelbases as compared to the wheelbase of a conventional bicycle. Some recumbent bicycles have been designed with foot pedals in front of the front wheel. Generally, these bicycles have had relatively short wheelbases because it has been the practice to locate the handlebars such that they are directly attached for rotation in the front wheel tube or head tube of the frame. Because of this practice, it has been necessary to locate the handlebars as closely as possible within arms length of the rider. Consequently, the front wheel must be relatively close to the rear wheel and, therefore, such bicycles have a relatively short wheelbase. In addition, the geometric configuration of the bicycle frame of recumbent bicycles designed with the foot pedals in front of the front wheel has been such that the ability to adjust the seat to accommodate many different sized riders has been very limited. Some such designs have also prevented the placement of a luggage rack behind the back of the seat.
Other recumbent bicycles have been designed so that the foot pedals are placed between the front and rear wheels as is done with conventional bicycles. These designs however necessarily require a very long wheelbase. Both of these approaches cause problems with respect to stability and handling, and in the case of bicycles with relatively long wheelbases, the ability to make small turns and more easily maneuver is greatly diminished.
The design of many prior art recumbent bicycles also suffer from a substantial disadvantage in that the position of the seat is generally relatively fixed with respect to the pedal position thereby requiring various sized frames for different sized riders. Many recumbent bicycles, and in particular, those where the pedals are placed in front of the front wheel, are also designed so that the handlebars are placed in a fixed position with respect to the pedal position. This not only affects the bicycle manufacturing costs and the inventory requirements of bicycle supplier and retailer but also restricts the numbers of persons who are able to use a particular recumbent bicycle. Indeed it should also be noted that conventional bicycles also suffer from this disadvantage.
Some of the prior art has attempted to overcome these problems by using adjustable seats so that the seat-to-pedal distance is adjustable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,070 (Forrestall et al.) discloses a recumbent bicycle having a carriage unit comprising a seat assembly and handle bars. The carriage unit is adjustably mounted on the frame of the bicycle so that it is movable toward and away from the foot pedals in order to accommodate different sized riders. In this particular type of approach, however, the pedals of the bicycle have been placed between the front and rear wheels of the bicycle, thereby necessitating a relatively long wheelbase. Indeed, a specific object of the bicycle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,070 (Forrestall et al.) is to provide a recumbent bicycle having a relatively long wheel base.
In another approach attempting to overcome these problems, other prior art has placed the pedals in front of the front wheel rather than between the front and rear bicycle wheels. However, in those cases, the handlebars have been fixed with respect to the front wheel and the seat has been adjustable only over a relatively short distance so that the bicycle will accommodate only a limited number of different sized riders. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,664 (Turner et al.), the handlebars of the recumbent bicycle are rotatably mounted to a front fork support housing such that the handlebars extend beneath the legs of the rider. In this design, where the handlebars are directly attached for rotation in the head tube of the frame, it is necessary to locate the handlebars as closely as possible within arms length of the rider resulting in the front wheel being relatively close to the rear wheel. Thus, the wheelbase of such recumbent bicycles is shorter and of a less stable design than the conventional bicycle.
In addition, in the bicycle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,664 (Turner et al.) the seat may be moved only three inches from its back position to its most forward position. Moreover, any further adjustability is severely limited by the geometric configuration of the Turner et al. bicycle in that the seat is placed between the handlebars and support members 60a and 60b. As a result, in designs of this type it is still necessary to have various sized frames for different sized riders. Indeed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,664 (Turner et al.) it is specifically recognized that the front section may be made longer for taller riders, or shorter for shorter riders. These designs also suffer from the substantial disadvantage of having a relatively short wheelbase.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved semi-recumbent bicycle having many of the advantages of prior art recumbent designs, while reducing or overcoming the disadvantages inherent in those designs.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved semi-recumbent bicycle in which the seat-to-pedal distance is adjustable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal sized semi-recumbent bicycle for substantially all riders.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a semi-recumbent bicycle having a conventional wheelbase which has greater stability and better handling than prior art recumbent bicycle designs in which the foot pedals are placed in front of the front wheel and which has more maneuverability and a smaller turning radius than would otherwise be possible in prior art recumbent bicycle designs in which the foot pedals are placed between the front and rear wheels.
Moreover, an object of the present invention is to provide a semi-recumbent bicycle of a design having handlebars which are connected to the adjustable seat such that the adjustment of the seat results in a corresponding correct positioning and adjustment of the handlebars.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a luggage rack which is integrally connected with the seat.
Moreover, an object of the present invention is to provide a semi-recumbent bicycle in which the seat is easily foldable and in which the front section of the bicycle is easily foldable so that the bicycle may be more easily stored or transported.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a semi-recumbent bicycle of a simpler design that is easier and less costly to manufacture and assemble and which is easier to correctly align and fit together so it will operate properly.
Other objects of the present invention will occur to those skilled in the art upon reading this disclosure.